


Caught In the Act

by articcat621



Series: 31 Days of Articcat621 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Pregnant Hermione Granger, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: She couldn't believe she caught him in the act - the evidence still in his hands.





	Caught In the Act

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Day 1 - shameless fluff for of the 31 days of fanfiction. Thanks to xxDustNight88 for looking this over.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

“Charlie Weasley, what in Merlin’s name do you think you’re doing?” Hermione asked, hands on her hips.

He looked up, startled to see her standing there. “Er, Hermione, love, I thought you were heading to bed.”

“And I thought we were done with the late night snacking.” She arched a brow at Charlie, who currently had a handful of chocolate chip cookies.

“I wanted dessert,” he defended.

Hermione laughed. “Charlie, we had chocolate cake for dessert. You don’t need two desserts. I’m going to tell the medi-witch on you.”

“I don’t know why I have to do this nutritional eating plan,” Charlie complained. “Dad never had to and he always ate Mum’s food.”

“Yes, well, it’s an amazement that your father did have high blood pressure, but you do. So put those cookies down, now!” She gave him a stern look.

Charlie pouted before quickly shoving the cookies into his mouth.

“Charlie Weasley, you are sleeping on the sofa tonight!” Hermione exclaimed. “Shame on you.”

He smirked, coming round the kitchen and pulling her into his arms. “I couldn’t help it, love, late night cravings and all that.”

“I’m the one who’s pregnant, not you, you dolt.” She swatted at him affectionately. “But, now that you mention it, I could really go for some of those cookies myself.”

She moved towards the kitchen jar, opening it and reaching inside. “Charlie! All the cookies are nearly gone! I just made them yesterday!”

“I couldn’t help it!” Charlie exclaimed as he ran up the stairs towards their bedroom.

Hermione rubbed her very pregnant belly. “Ooooh, your father, little one. I’m going to have to hide the cookie jar from him.”


End file.
